


A for Effort, L for Lizards

by Blu_Bell



Series: Rubies, Azurites, and Other Precious Gems [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Azura is a teacher, First Day of School, Keith and Lance Show feat. Hunk and Regris, Relationships take a back seat, Ruby is WonderMom, but its cute school fluff in my opinion, more filler really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_Bell/pseuds/Blu_Bell
Summary: It's the first day of school! Which is bad for older kids who want to sleep and fun for the younger ones who still eat glue, not that anybody does that any more of course...





	A for Effort, L for Lizards

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you guys want to see more cute/silly school stories send me a comment with an idea and i'll just add to this one instead of making a different fic, if not i'll just continue with progressing the original plan for this series
> 
> Thanks!  
> -Bella

Lions As Humans Part 4

 

 

 

 

 

 

Comments

Share

 

File

Edit

View

Insert

Format

Tools

Table

Add-ons

Help

Last edit was 1 day ago

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Normal text

 

 

 

Arial

 

 

 

 

More

 

 

Editing

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

To enable screen reader support, press Ctrl+Alt+Z To learn about keyboard shortcuts, press Ctrl+slash

 

 

 

9

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

8

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

7

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

6

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

5

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

4

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

2

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

2

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

4

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

5

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

6

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

7

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

8

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The months passed quickly, Lance’s birthday marking the end of July and the sun scorching

days of August left everyone’s skin sticky with sweat and popsicle drippings. For Azura and

Ruby the days were filled with various outings with the boys to the pools and the park under the

guise of dates, sometimes dropping them off with Amber so Hunk could join in and they could

actually go and have some actual alone time together, full of soft touches and hungry kisses that

sent pleasure and warmth curling into their bellies.

The only thing really keeping them apart was work, Ruby would clock in hours during the

weekdays at the grocery store in town and then on the weekends, after putting Keith to bed and

waiting for the sweet girl who lived two floors down to come over to watch him, Ruby would work

the graveyard shift at a diner.

After taking the basic four years of college Ruby never really found a career that resonated with

her, she would look over at Azura across their shared dorm room and scrutinize every detail on

her crush’s face. The way her hair was pulled up in the sloppiest, stressed-out bun in the history

of top knots, how the crease between her eyebrows was permanently etched into her skin as

she tried to comprehend whatever it was that deluded her in her overly priced textbook, the way

her knee would bounce in over pent-up energy from studying too long. And yet she never

faltered, Azura would always meet her deadlines and pass her exams, sometimes overexerting

herself during Dead Week to the point of practically inhaling caffeine all week only to hibernate

for days after and regain all that lost sleep. In the end Azura finally reached her goal and

graduated as a certified K-12 teacher. The entire McClain Clan was so proud, her friends were

singing her praises anytime they could, and Ruby was the happiest of them all. Azura always

wanted to help people and even when she struggled throughout middle and high school Ruby

never doubted she would do it.

But because she accomplished her dream that meant she had summers off, which meant work

wasn’t that much of an issue at this point, but it also meant Ruby spent days catching Azura

walking idly through the aisles without actually buying anything, giving her the same

over-the-top look of innocent surprise ( “ _Ruby? Fancy meeting you here!” “Azura. I literally saw_

_ you two days ago. You know I work here!” “Hmm… Doesn’t ring a bell!” _ ), and also random

nights at the diner ( “ _Seriously?” “What? I got the munchies babe!” “All you’re getting is the_

_soggiest fries and a small milkshake, got it?” “Babe, your milkshake is the only reason I come to_ _this yard.” “...” “You know you loved it.” “Why am I dating you?”_ )

Soon August came to a close as well and after the struggles of taking Keith Back-To-School

shopping, Ruby was able to give her baby boy some good news.

“Hey Space Ranger. Can you come here for a bit?” Keith looked up from his drawing of purple

cats and got up from the floor to see his what his mom wanted.

“Yes Mommy?” Ruby looked up from her desk and put out her arms, inviting Keith to sit up in

her lap, curiously looking at her assortment of important papers scattered everywhere. They sat

 

 

 

in silence, basking in each others warmth, making the other feel secure of the other and their

place in their lives. Ruby brushed back his hair and set a kiss on his forehead.

“Keith baby? You remember when you told me you didn't like going to school? That you really

didn’t like it there?” Keith nodded, his head resting against Ruby’s chest.

“Sendak, keeps picking on me, ‘e says I’m too small… Am I Mommy? Am I too small?” Ruby

hugs him tighter. “Of course not firecracker. You’re just the right size for you, and when you get

older you’ll be just as big as your Dad, and just as strong too.” Keith smiled gently and snuggled

further into her embrace.

“But I have good news, this year I'm moving you to a different school, so you don’t have to be

around Sendak and you can make better friends, does that sound nice? Hm?” Keith was silent.

“Baby?”

“Making friends is hard Mommy.” Ruby heard the loneliness in Keith’s voice it’s been a week

since he last saw Lance and she knew it was because of the upcoming school year that neither

him nor Azura have been free lately to spend time together with the Kwang-Koganes. She

rested her head against Keith’s.

“I have a good feeling about this year baby, and you know we always trust our feelings right?”

She searched his face and saw the trepidation melt into something more hopeful. “You know my

gut feelings are never wrong, so don't worry, I think you’ll find friends a lot faster this time

around.” Unbeknownst to Keith, one of the many scattered important papers on Ruby’s desk just

so happened to be Keith’s acceptance letter to Altea Academy, featuring his teacher’s name and

a list of the kids in his class, but only two names mattered on that list.

 

** Hunk Garret **

** Lance McClain **

* * *

 

“WHAT’S UP FAMILIA! WHO’S READY FOR THE BEST DAY OF THE YEAR? THAT’S RIGHT,

UP AND ATTEM MY SWEET CHILDREN! IT’S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!” Azura heard the

groans from each of her niblings as they shuffled to their doors to see what the commotion was

all about.

“Tía! No! I love you, but go away! I don't want to go to school!” Daniel said petulantly leaning

against the door jamb while Lance leaned against his side, trying to rub out the sleep from his

eyes.

 

 

 

“Tía, you’re making breakfast right? The...” Lance yawns between his words. “The special

school pancakes?”

“What kind of monster do you take me for? Of course there’s special pancakes on such a

special day!”

Lance woke up after that, he pushed his brother from the doorway. “Get outta the way Daniel!

 

 

Special pancakes don’t jus’ eat themshelves!”

Daniel stared back at his little brother incredulously. “Lance! We talked about this! Stop being

bribed by food!...Also you’re putting your pants on backwards...” Daniel left the door to help his

little brother.

“Ugh.  Niños tan mensos .” Isa rolled her eyes and made her way to the bathroom. “Lance don’t

 

forget to wash your face and your teeth!” “Kaaaaaaaay!”

Azura giggled and headed back to the kitchen where she left Rosa on temporary pancake duty.

Rosa looked up at her sister. “Were they any trouble to get up Azúcar?”

“Not at all, I can always count on Lance’s tummy to get everyone up and ready.” The sisters

laughed and Azura took the whisk back while Rosa cut up some strawberries.

The secret to special school pancakes lies in one major add-in: food coloring. It wasn’t big,

fancy, flashy stuff, but coloring food was a novelty in the McClain household, making foods

bright fun colors? Hecks yeah! And it was always worth it seeing the kids’ eyes sparkle after

seeing a rainbow stack in the middle of the table. Today’s assortment of colors came from their

school’s official colors. Dark blue, light blue, and a beautiful buttery yellow. A very dignified set

of colors for such a dignified school, thought Azura.

Altea Academy was the crown jewel of education, a group of three different buildings, the

elementary school, middle school, and the high school, all connected by picturesque walkways.

The Academy had been a complete blessing to the McClain Clan, Azura and her siblings would

only dream of being able to attend back in the day, but they had lived closer to the public district

at the time, but now Azura was a teacher within its alabaster walls. With her certification she

was able to work where they needed her in any building every few years. And thanks to her

faculty status her niblings were able to enjoy the great things Altea had to offer them, regardless

of their housing placement

Azura would never admit it but she was always nervous on each first day back to school, hell,

she was anxious for the first two weeks. Regardless of age there was just something about

re-entering a school that made your nerves shot up and made the insecurities and

overwhelming thoughts of ‘fitting in’ and ‘being liked’ blow up inside of you.

 

 

 

Or maybe that was just Azura.

…

Yeah, definitely just Azura.

Getting back into breakfast, the two women made good time flipping and dicing and buttering

and mixing, and in the end they had a beautiful layout of pancakes and fruit and milk just as the

kids came downstairs.

“PANCAKES!!!” Came Lance’s battle cry before launching himself into his mother for a quick

‘Good morning’ and making his way to the table. The older kids rolled their eyes at their baby

brother’s antics, but couldn’t hide their excitement while eyeing the heavenly stack of goodness.

They all sat down to eat and Azura could hardly keep any of her excitement down because

unbeknown to them, the twins would find themselves in her classroom later on and it was

always a half happy-half embarrassed reunion when they would realize it. She sighed

contentedly, it was going to be a good first day.

Keith woke up much as he did everyday, unwillingly.

“Keith c’mon hon, today is not a day I can let you sleep in. I have to get to work and you have to

get your little butt to school.” Ruby was tugging off the covers in vain it seems, since Keith kept

burrowing deeper inside them, a little heat seeking rabbit.

“No.”

Ruby sighed. And put her hands on her hips. It was time for the big guns.

“Hey, Space Ranger.”

 

“Hmmngh..?”

“I got a secret surprise for you…”

Keith’s squinted eyes came out slowly from the covers, his hair looking like a freshly hatched

chick.  So cute... Ruby internally squealed.

“...What is it?” Keith said, interest definitely piqued.

 

 

 

“Come closer..” Ruby whispered conspiratorially. Keith shifted his weight on his twin-sized bed

and put his ear near her mouth.

“If you go to school today, I guarantee, that you’ll see Lance later on.”

Ruby had never seen her boy more awake in the morning than in that single moment. He

jumped out of bed and almost fell on his way to the bathroom. Ruby’s shoulders shook in quiet

laughter and went to his closet to set out some clothes for him.

The morning went fast, Keith was cleaned, brushed and fed to almost perfection, (Instant ramen

can count as breakfast right?) and the two were headed to Keith’s new school. The car ride was

normal, Keith still kicked the back of her seat in trepidation and looked out the window, while

Ruby racked her brain for some words of comfort to give him, that is until he interrupted her

thoughts.

 

“Mommy? This issn’a trick, right? I’m really going to see Lance if I go to school today?” He

stared her down through the rearview mirror, his arms crossed and eyes squinted almost shut to

show how skeptical he was.

Ruby gave a puff a laughter under her breath. “You know I wouldn’t lie to you baby boy. And I try

to tell you the truth about everything you ask me, remember our talk about the Easter Bunny?”

“It doesn’t make sense Mommy. Where does the bunny get all those eggs, huh? Does he lay

 

 

them? Did he steal them? Did he murderered the babies?!” Ruby stopped at a red light before

looking at him straight through the mirror, and deadpanned, “Yes.”

Keith couldn’t hold back his adorable snorts of laughter and Ruby couldn’t help but join in, only

smiling wider when she realized that sometime during their conversation Keith had stopped

kicking,  One small step in the right direction… She thought. Keith carried on telling her different

things he thought about other children’s tales including, but not limited to, fairies(regular ones

and big one like the Tooth Fairy), elves, and dwarves. Ruby was glad that her need to be honest

with Keith hadn’t mentally scarred him like she had feared, no need for tears on the first day of

school. Speaking of school, the small family had just reached their destination, beautiful

white-washed brick practically glowing in the early sunlight, Ruby directed the car to the

elementary building and together with their hands joined the two remaining members of the

Kwang-Kogane family walked into the pristinely well-kept building. Keith’s hand was a bit

clammy and Ruby tried to send out any sign of comfort she could.

Finally they reached Keith’s classroom. In Keith’s mind, he was still mildly terrified of finding

someone like Sendak and his mean friends that could potentially make Keith the punching bag

of all their jokes, on the other hand if he survived this day he would get to see Lance. His mind

already set, he hardly bat an eyelash as his Mommy turned the knob and opened the door…

 

 

 

Lance actually liked going to school, he liked playing with his friends and getting away from his

older siblings’ attitudes. You’d never hear the other kids at school telling him not to do stuff that

seemed fun, ”No Lance you can’t eat that!” or  “No Lance you’re gonna make a mess.” if anything

the kids in school would usually join him in his antics and that was always more fun. And he saw

Hunk everyday what could be better than that?  Keith…

Lance did miss Keith dearly. Days with Keith were always the best. But Keith went a different

school, he was probably there now. Keith would tell him about the mean things the kids did or

said to him, and Lance always wished he could do something about it, but that was hard when

you’re a six-year-old kid and you didn’t actually know where Keith’s school was. I hope Keith

finds good kids this year, I hope Sendak moved to Jupiter…

“Lance? Are you coming?” Hunk asked. Tía Zura had dropped him off first, leaving him in the

care of Amber and Hunk while she went to torturously show the older kids to their classroom,

also known as her classroom(insert evil laugh). She had already told Lance of course, and they

both agreed that it would be hilarious to watch, Azura even promised to record it.

“Yeah I’m coming, I was just hoping Keith was going to be okay at his school.” Hunk nodded

solemnly, he too knew about the problems Keith had with the other kids at his school, and if they

were anything like his own problems in Daycare he understood why Lance was worried.

“Don’t worry, maybe there’s different kids in his class, maybe Sendak moved away to like Alaska

 

or sometin’.” Hunk said hopefully.

Lance smiled at his friend’s attempt to cheer him up. “Yeah, heh maybe the principle launched

him into outer space and he can't come back!” The two giggled as Amber kept leading them to

their classroom, she totally wasn’t eavesdropping on their conversation, nope, never, what kind

of sister would do that?.... Except she totally was, but those are just minor details in the grand

scheme of things.  _ They are in for a surprise…  _ she thought with a smile. She left them with their

teacher, gave them a hug and forehead kiss each, told them to be good and have fun and was

gone claiming she was going to be late for work.

The teacher seemed like a nice enough man, Mr. Coran was just the right parts eccentric and

equal parts enthusiastic, which were the exact words he used when introducing himself to them,

meaning none of the 1st graders in the room knew what he was saying, the words being too big

for any of them to understand. He told them to find their seats, gesturing to the little desks

arranged in groups of four, while he kept greeting more parents and their children.

Hunk and Lance went to find their names on the desks, as luck would have it they were in the

same group and sat right across from each other, the desks next to them were strangely blank

so the two just thought of them as extra desks and paid more attention to who walked into their

 

 

 

class, there was a couple they remembered from their kindergarten class like Plaxum and Shay

who were nice girls to play with, and Regris, who was kinda quiet but still very nice, but aside

from them everyone else seemed new.

After a bit all the desks were filled, even the one next to Hunk, Regris ended up sitting there

after a new kid needed to be closer to the board. Mr. Coran assuring the parents that they were

in the right classroom, but that students new to Altea were still being inserted into the system

and every so often teachers leave a couple of desks empty to make sure they don’t leave

anyone out. The bell had yet to ring, so Lance assumed the desk next to would be empty for the

rest of the year. That is until the door opened again and Aunty Ruby walked in with Keith

practically hiding behind her.

“Hello, are you Mr. Coran?”

“That I am mademoiselle, and who is this?”

“This is Keith. Keith, baby, what do we say?”

Keith looked up at Coran, mostly focused on the man’s very bright mustache, “Hullo...I like your

 

mustache...” He said quietly, the kids around them were actively talking amongst themselve so

nobody heard. Mr. Coran just laughed and thanked him. He was asking for Ruby to spell out

Keith’s whole name so he could add him to the roster, when suddenly Keith was engulfed into

two pairs of arms.

“Keith! You’re here!” “Are going to school here?” “Did Sendak move to Jupiter?” “Is this a dream

or are you real?” “I missed you so much!”

It took awhile to realize that Lance and Hunk were the ones surrounding him.

 

“Hunk? Lance! What are you guys doin’ here?”

 

 

 

 

“Whataya mean what are we doin’ here, whata you doin’ here!” Lance practically shook him into

oblivion.

Keith wore a calculating look, Ruby almost snorted. “Mommy said if I went to school I

would...get...to see you…” His neck snapped so quickly, Ruby was afraid he was going to break

it. “You!”

 

 

 

Ruby laughed. “Surprise, sugar.” Keith’s brows furrowed, he untangled himself from Lance and

Hunk’s arms and stood right in front of her. He suddenly had her waist in his arms, hiding his

face in her striped shirt.

And very faintly she heard, “...Thanks Mommy.”

The moment was ruined by a very loud snort/sniffle, better known as a snoffle.

“I’m sorry that was just so touching! Unggg…! I’m fine, I’m fine.” Coran proceeded to blow his

nose in his monogrammed handkerchief. He wiped the tears and composed himself rather

quickly.

“Lucky for you Keith we have one desk left, right next to Lance. Why don't the three of you go

sit, the bell is going to ring soon.” They did as they were told, Keith hugged his Mommy again

and Lance automatically grabbed Keith’s hand and lead him to the desk.

“Mr. Coran, if it's not too much trouble could I speak to you?” Ruby asked in thoses adult

whispers that no one under 19 can hear.

“Of course my dear.” He left the class to the assistant teacher and stepped out of the room with

Ruby in tow.

“I just want to ask if you could keep an eye on Keith, this will be his first time in a non-negative

school environment. He didn’t have the greatest year last time and I know with Lance by his side

it’ll be easier for him but I would still like to make sure…”

“Say no more my dear, I promise you to make sure nothing will happen if i can avoid it. And after

seeing Lance and Hunk so attached to him, its clear there is a special bond they share. It will be

my pleasure to look out for him.”

“Thank you. That means a lot to us.” Ruby blinked back the unshed tears, she wasn’t going to

cry, not in public at least.

“Well I best be going back. Have a good day Ms. Kwang.”

“You too, thanks.” Ruby left feeling much lighter, the weight of guilt of leaving her baby to the

dogs diminished after she remembered he wasn’t going to that blasted school anymore, he was

going to fine, he had friends now. Everything was going to be okay.

 

 

 

Everything was going to be awesome! Lance and Hunk were in his class, Sendak might as well

not exist anymore, and his teacher was literally the coolest person in the world, if a little odd at

times.

 

“Come now, children! Lets all gather around the old magic carpet I got from a shifty old man in a

blackmarket along the Unilu villages!”

“What does that even mean?” Hunk asked uncertainly.

“Who cares? It sounds super cool!” Lance said tugging Hunk to hurry up, Keith already holding

his other hand as he normally does. The man was nice enough, so Keith didn’t mind the crazy

words that came out of his mustache, I mean, mouth.

When everyone had seated themselves, Coran started showing them their first project they’d be

working on, a self-portrait of sorts, he passed around an example featuring him. Coran

explained he would take a picture of everybody tomorrow, but today they were going to decorate

the borders with their name and their favorite things. The kids got excited, what better way to

start school than with crayons and markers, amiright?

Coran choose two kids to help pass out the borders and the baskets with all the coloring

supplies, the others started back to their seats already talking about their drawing plans.

“I'm gonna draw a bunch of robots on mine! Does anybody know how to draw blaster cannons?”

Hunk asked.

“Mines gonna be like the beach, with fishes and octopuses, oh! And jellyfish, right Keith?” Keith

laughed and agreed with Lance.

“What are you doing Keith?” Lance asked him, his smile permanently on his face.

 

“Space. Rockets and ‘metors’ and all that. And comets.” For some reason he felt shy with saying

this, maybe because he’d never talked about his love for space aside from all things ‘Space

Ranger Buddies’.

“Hey that sounds cool!”

“Yeah?” Every time he’d doodle flying saucers on his notebooks Sendak would find some

creative way to call him Alien Boy, it didn’t make him feel sad exactly, but Keith really wished he

would be quiet, it was annoying.

“Of course it is! What are you doing Regris?” Lance asked kindly. Regris looked at all their

expectant faces, then he looked down at his desk and mumbled one word.

 

 

 

“Lizards.”

The group was quiet for a second, thinking he had more to say, but then it got awkward.

“My dad used to have a lizard. His name was Peeko. Dad said he was a piece of home to

remember. He was yellow.” Keith said almost robotically, he wouldn’t usually talk to strangers at

school, but having Lance and Hunk here made talking to others easier, even if he was talking

about his Dad’s old pet that died under the couch. Probably shouldn’t tell Regris that part.

Regris had looked up from his desk and smiled at Keith. “That’s a funny name, Peeko.”

Keith laughed. Regris seemed like him, quiet, but secretly just wanting someone to talk to.

“Yeah. Momma would find him in different places around the house and scream at Dad to put

him back in his cage or she would make Peeko Pie.” The boys all laughed and talked more as

they got their supplies and started their projects. Keith couldn’t be happier, Mommy was right,

this was going to be a good year.

Bonus Scene:

“Tía why are you following us to class? We’re old enough to find our classroom by ourselves.”

Daniel complained while scanning the numbers on the doors.

“Yeah, besides aren’t you going to be late?” Isa said trying to keep up with her brother’s pace.

Azura just scoffed pretending to be offended. “What? Are you embarrassed to be seen with your

favorite tía?”

“Considering you’re our only tía...yes, now can you go?” Daniel said finally reaching the correct

door, hand on the knob.

Azura sighed feigning discontent. “Fine. At least give me a hug goodbye, before you’re too old

for that too.” The twins gave her each a hug and kiss and waved goodbye before entering their

class.

It looked like the teacher had yet to come into the classroom, so they went and sat with their

respected group of friends they knew from last year, joking around loudly while they waited. It

didn’t take long for a young looking man with a tie came in and stood at the front of the room.

The kids settled down and waited for him to speak.

 

 

 

“Hey kids, welcome to 6th grade! It is my honor to introduce to you your teacher-”

“Wait, you’re not the teacher?” Someone in the back asked.

“Nope. I’m just the Master of Ceremonies. Now for your learning pleasure! The One, the Only,

Ms. McClain!” The man pulled out a little sound machine and crazed applause and air horns

came out of it as the door opened and the twins looked at each other in horror.

“Hey guys! Thanks for that Mr. Miranda.” Mr. Miranda just giggled.

“You know it’s my favorite part of every year, dearheart. Enjoy kids! Good luck!” He left the room

leaving Daniel and Isa’s (Default)-Favorite-Aunt at the center of the room.

“One thing you guys should know about me, I'm a bit of a drama queen just ask my family, isn’t

that right my favorite twin niblings!” Azura said, very proud of herself.

Daniel and Isa thumped their heads on their desks, to hide from the humiliation. “We’re your

only twin niblings!” Daniel whined feebly.

Azura just laughed and finished the recording she had made, Lance was going to love this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you guys want to see more cute/silly school stories send me a comment with an idea and i'll just add to this one instead of making a different fic, if not i'll just continue with progressing the original plan for this series
> 
> Thanks!  
> -Bella


End file.
